Chocolate Kiss
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Sweet like Chocolate...My first fic in Fandom Death Note. Please RnR. Near x Mello. Maybe OOC? Don't Like? Don't Read. Just a little story. From Doujinshi 'Chocolate Kiss'


**Disclamer: **I don't know… Yang pasti bukan Fi..xixixixi

**Warning:** Maybe OOC? Shounen Ai

**Pair:** Near(seme) X Mello(uke)

**A/N:** My first fic in fandom Death Note

**Chocolate Kiss**

**Near POV**

Setiap Minggu, setiap anak Wammy House diberikan sebatang coklat. Ini hal menyenangkan kedua mereka dalam seminggu.

_Karena saya begitu naif saat itu, jarang bagi saya untuk mengambil keuntungan dari situasi. _

_Itu karena Mello suka sekali coklat._

"Hey!" panggil Mello sambil mengacungkan jarinya kearahku untuk meminta coklat yang ada di tanganku untuknya.

"Semua coklat dapat membuatmu sakit, Mello," ucapku sambil menyerahkan coklatku untuknya.

"Kamu terlalu khawatir Near!" balasnya marah kepadaku sambil merebut coklatku dari tanganku.

_Jadi, aku mengatasi kondisi tertentu._

"..Ah! Near, Mello," terlihat lelaki tua, yaitu Roger, yang baru saja muncul dari balik dinding.

"Apakah kamu mengambil coklat Near lagi, Mello?" tanya Roger sambil mendekati kami berdua.

"Tch," dengus kesal Mello disampingku.

"_No Roger!_ Dia tidak mengambilnya dari saya. Saya yang memberikan coklat itu kepadanya," ucapku santai.

"_That's right._ Near bilang dia yang memberikannya kepadaku. Karena dia mau," balas Mello keras dengan kesalnya.

"Prilaku Mello itu salah. Jangan membela dia, Near," ucap Roger kearahku.

"_Oi! Listen, baldy!_" bentak Mello dengan kesal.

Kupandang Roger lekat-lekat.

"_It's true Roger," _ucapku datar tapi penuh kesungguhan untuk membela Mello yang sudah menggigit coklat bar yang ada di tangannya.

Aku membela Mello karena memang dia tidak bersalah. Karena memang setiap minggu aku memang memberikan coklatku untuknya. Tentu saja tanpa paksaan. Mungkin.

Roger hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil memandangku dan Mello.

"Saya tidak memakan milik saya. Jadi saya membaginya. Saya memberikan coklat saya saat Mello datang ke kamar saya," ucapku sambil memainkan rambutku dan menoleh kearah Mello yang memakan coklat pemberianku dengan muka kesal sambil terus menggumam, "Kamu memberikannya kepadaku, jadi ini milikku."

.

.

CLICK

Aku keluar dari ruangan Roger sambil menenteng boneka kelinciku dan memegang sebuah coklat bar yang masih terbungkus.

Kulirik Mello yang sepertinya menungguku untuk mengambil coklat yang ada di tanganku.

"Kau hanya memberikan satu coklat bar-mu karena kamu tidak membutuhkan ini kan," ucap Mello sembari menyambar coklat yang ada di tanganku.

"Saya kira begitu. Tapi Roger itu gigih,"

"Yeah, tapi dia hanya lari keluar dari kesabaran, lagi. Selalu seperti itu," ucap Mello sambil memandang coklat yang baru saja ia rebut dari tanganku, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Kita harus selalu seperti ini, kau tahu," ucap Mello sambil membuka bungkusan coklat bar yang ada di tangannya itu.

Aku hanya memandang Mello sambil diam.

"Saya sih tidak keberatan. Tapi reputasi Mello akan bertambah buruk," ucapku datar masih sambil memegang boneka dengan sebelah tanganku dan menatap Mello yang memakan coklatnya.

"Yeah…" ucap Mello. 'Yeah, tapi tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan dengan ini,' batin Mello yang tentu saja aku tak tahu.

"Mello…"

"Ng…"

"Berikan aku,"

CRAUCKS

Aku melankah mendekati Mello.

_Ini pertama kali kita berbicara yang akan merusak memori.___

_Setiap hari Minggu, aku memberikan cokelat Mello._

_Dan Mello memberiku ciuman._

Ciuman dari Mello cukup lama. Ku lepaskan boneka yang ada di tanganku.

'Ini buruk,' batin Mello. Mello mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi aku menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku agar dia terus menciumku.

"Hmmff….." erang Mello.

_Karena ciuam Mello adalah segalanya…._

_Manis seperti coklat._

"Ne…Near," ucap Mello sambil mencoba melepaskan ciumanku saat ku coba memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya.

"NEAR!" teriak Mello keras.

BUKK

"Eep.." rintihku kesakitan sambil ku pegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"_Knock it off!_ Kamu itu selalu saja melakukan sesuatu yang kamu sukai. Aku terus mengatakan: _No tounge!_"

"Belumkah kamu lelah setelah terus mendapatkan pukulan? Kamu harus memberiku dua batang coklat untuk itu satu kali ciuman. Sebaiknya kamu membayar kembali untuk minggu berikutnya," ucap Mello sambil memegang coklatnya.

Ku pandangi wajah Mello.

_Sehingga.__Ciuman adalah janji yang kita berbagi._

Mello berjalan meninggalkanku sambil bersenandung ria dengan coklat ditangannya.

'Yang berarti, kita bisa mendapatkan ciuman setiap minggu!' pikirku sambil tersenyum, lalu mengangkat boneka kelinci besarku dengan keadaan aku sedang duduk di lantai koridor.

**THE END**

**F/N: **Fic ini fi ambil dari Doujinshi..xixixixi… Doujinshi terbuagus..XD Menurut fi!

**REVIEW **or **FLAME?** Fi terima dengan senang hati..^^


End file.
